In the training of running sports, it has been determined that exercise, including stationary or mobile running wherein the knees are raised above normal running height will result in conditioning of leg muscles in the back and abdomen. It is also desirable to have the players practice running in such a manner as to improve the coordination between the eyes and the feet to make the runner more agile. Such an exercise has proven to be especially beneficial in the game of football wherein broken field running is needed to elude potential tacklers.
One prior art method of conditioning runners consisted of setting up a running course by laying down and fastening a number of old tires wherein the athlete would attempt to step within the area surrounded by the tires as he negotiated the course. The tires and other prior art devices suffered from the disadvantage of immobility and being unsafe. That is, while these devices have been generally accepted by trainers, they require many man hours to assemble, and they are unsafe and inconvenient to move when the turf within the designated stepping area becomes worn or muddy and slippery. In my prior invention, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,480, I overcame the general safety and mobility problems, but my device ended up having a large number of supporting U-shaped members extending transverse of the running course. Thus, while my device is many times safer than previous devices, these cross members coming in rapid succession to the runner as he proceeds along the course, has caused more of a chance of injury than I would like.